Lifestyle recommendation systems exist to make recommendations in a variety of areas including music, personal introductions, movies, real estate, insurance, restaurants, etc. Some systems can synthesize preferences into a choreographed setting of preferences, such as those within a home that regulate temperature, climate, media, lighting, security settings, etc., based upon parameters defined by the users. Currently, the use of customized systems function based on a request by the user answered by a receipt of information from the recommendation system. In some systems, an issue may be detected that the system is programmed to respond to such as a sensor detecting an accident and reporting the accident to a service.